Stay the Night
by ayriladriel
Summary: "I know that we were made to break but I don't mind.."-Jisoo Seventeen fanfic Cheolsoo SCoups (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo) Slight! JeongCheol


Stay The Night

A Cheolsoo and JeongCheol Fic

Summary : "I know that we were made to break but I don't mind.."-Jisoo

Disclaimer : I don't own them, i just own the stories

Ratting : PG-15

Warning : Boy x Boy, (Choi Seungcheol) x Joshua (Hong Jisoo) Slight! JeongCheol

Hai, ini fanfic pertama di fandom ini, hmm semoga lagunya nyambung sama keadaannya :"

 _I know that we are upside down  
So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar jelas di apartementnya. Jisoo yang sedang mandi langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia tahu pasti siapa yang datang malam-malam dengan cara seperti ini. Sudah hampir setiap hari ini terjadi. Jisoo menghela nafasnya, mengambil handuknya dan kemudian mengenakan pakaiannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat tangannya menatap seorang laki-laki yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, sepatu masih dikenakan, dasi telah dibuang entah kemana, rambut acak-acakan dan muka yang kusut.

"Kau kenapa lagi ?" tanya Jisoo masih melipat tangan di dada. Lelaki yang ditanya membuka matanya dan menatap Jisoo dalam.

"Kau tahu alasannya" jawabnya singkat

"Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Jisoo singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Dia kenapa lagi ?"

"Biasa" jawab lelaki itu singkat

"Memakimu karena tidak menemaninya menyiapkan pernikahan kalian ? Sadarlah dua hari lagi kalian menikah, wajar kalau dia marah" tanya Jisoo seolah-olah sudah hafal masalah yang dialami lelaki disebelahnya.

"Yeah, dan dia menuduhku selingkuh" ujar lelaki itu dengan lengan yang sudah meraih pinggang kecil Jisoo dan memeluknya.

"Hahahaha, akhirnya dia sadar juga kalau kau selingkuh" ucap Jisoo senang membuat lelaki itu mencubit pinggang Jisoo pelan.

"Hei, kenapa mencubitku ? kau memang selingkuh. Aku selingkuhanmu" protes Jisoo.

"Apa salahnya bermesraan dengan adikku sendiri ? tanya lelaki itu "toh kita sering seperti ini sejak kecil, dan tidak ada yang melarang" lanjutnya.

"yang salah adalah kau meniduri adikmu sendiri, dasar bodoh" kali ini gentian Jisoo yang mencubit lengan lelaki itu, kemudian lelaki itu tertawa

"hahaha, tapi kau mau juga kan tidur bersama kakakmu yang tampan ini ?" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

"Itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, hyung. Sampai-sampai aku bodoh karenanya"

"Kau cheesy sekali Jisoo sayang" ujar lelaki itu manja. Jisoo kemudian menaikan kakinya tanpa melepas pelukan hangat lelaki itu, kemudian ia di sebelahnya bergeser untuk memberikan ruang kepada adiknya yang manis itu untuk berbaring.

"Kau tahu penyesalan terbesarku saat ini ?" Tanya lelaki itu. Jisoo tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendu. Lelaki itu kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku menyesal memilikimu sebagai saudara, aku menyesal terlahir dari rahim ibu kita. Aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari ini" ujarnya lirih, tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Jisoo, kali ini lebih erat.

"Tapi kau memiliki keuntungan menjadikanku kekasihmu hyung" Ujar Jisoo

"Yah, selamanya kau tidak akan pergi bukan ? apapun yang terjadi kau adalah adikku dan selama kau menjadi adikku aku bebas menemuimu tanpa dicurigai orang-orang dan aku akan terus bisa bersamamu apapun yang terjadi nanti" ujarnya "Itu yang selalu kau katakana Jisoo-ya" Jisoo mengangguk

"Tapi hyung.." lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kurasa ini waktunya aku pergi.." lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya kasar dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercanda ?" tanya lelaki itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Jisoo masih menatap langit-langit, ia lalu menggeleng lemah.

"KATAKAN BAHWA KAU SEDANG BERCANDA !" Lelaki itu berteriak, ia mengguncang tubuh Jisoo yang masih terbaring. Jisoo menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda hyung, aku akan pergi ke L.A, sehari setelah pernikahanmu dengan Jeonghan hyung" Ujar Jisoo lemah.

"Tidak.." lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu meremas rambutnya sendiri

"Ini tidak benar, tidak..aku..aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Jisoo-ya" air mata mengalir membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Jisoo tahu kakaknya menangis. Ia tahu bagaimana kakaknya itu dan Jisoo juga tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Selama beberapa detik hanya suara isakan yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku Jisoo-ya, aku berkencan dengan Jeonghan atas saranmu, melamarnya juga atas saranmu. Aku melakukannya karena kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan selalu berada si sampingku apapun yang terjadi dan kau berkata bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah antara kita" ujar lelaki itu lemah. Jisoo perlahan membuka matanya. Ia berbalik melihat kondisi kakaknya yang semakin kacau, perlahan ia mendekati saudaranya itu, mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu hyung, kita dan hubungan ini diciptakan untuk berpisah. Meskipun kita mencoba untuk mengelak, kita berdua tahu bahwa akan ada akhir dari hubungan ini hyung. We made to break,hyung we made to break" ujar Jisoo lemah, melihat kakak kesayangannya masih terdiam, Jisoo kemudian melanjutkan.

"Kau harus ingat hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jujur disisi lain aku egois, aku memutuskan pergi karena aku tidak sanggup melihatmu dengan Jeonghan hyung. Tapi, setelah aku memikirkan semua ini, aku akhirnya kembali pada keputusan ini, keputusan dimana aku harus pergi." Lelaki itu masih terdiam. Jisoo terduduk, ia lalu mengeratkan genggaman tanggannya.

"Tatap aku hyung, kumohon" pinta Jisoo lirih yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kumohon hyung" Lelaki itu akhirnya menatap mata Jisoo. Jisoo kembali berbicara.

 _You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind_

"Dengarkan aku hyung, cobalah mencintai Jeonghan hyung" Lelaki itu menggeleng sambil berkata

"Kumohon Jisoo-ya" yang langsung dipotong oleh Jisoo.

"Dengarkan aku dulu hyung, jika…" Jisoo terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Jika kau sudah tidak sanggup, hubungi aku hyung. Kau tahu dimana aku berada selama di L.A. Nomor panggilan pribadi kita juga akan tetap aktif. Tapi.." Jisoo kembali terdiam, ia melihat reaksi kakaknya yang terdiam menatapnya dengan binar harap.

"Panggilan itu hanya berlaku setelah dua tahun berlalu. Cobalah bertahan selama dua tahun hyung. Jika..jika selama dua tahun kau belum mencintainya dan masih memiliki binar itu untukku. Datang ke tempatku atau hubungi aku. Aku akan kembali saat itu juga. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, mungkin aku..mungkin aku tidak akan melapasmu lagi hyung"

"Jika saatnya tiba, ayo kabur dan menikah diam-diam hyung, ditempat dimana tidak seorangpun mengenal Choi Jisoo dan Choi Seungcheol. Bagaimana ? Aku akan membuat kita tercipta untuk bersama meskipun aku tahu kita tercipta untuk berpisah tapi tak masalah bagiku hyung, selama kau memilihku maka aku akan ada untukmu" Jelas Jisoo. Lelaki yang disebutnya sebagai Seungcheol menatapnya.

"Kau..serius dengan ucapanmu ?" tanya Seungcheol lirih.

"Aku serius hyung, ayo kawin lari. Jika kau memilihku tentu saja" jawab Jisoo mantap. Seungcheol melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan meraih pipi mulus adiknya. Ia mengusapnya pelan sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir kekasih sekaligus adiknya itu.

"Aku pasti akan memilihmu, tunggu saja" ujar Seungcheol mantap. Jisoo tersenyum lirih kearah Seungcheol.

"Aku menunggumu, hyung" jawabnya. Seungcheol kembali mencium bibir Jisoo. Ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut, hanya pagutan-pagutan mesra yang mencurahkan perasaan masing-masing. Ciuman itu terlepas, Seungcheol kembali mencium bibir itu. Lagi dan lagi, kali ini semakin menggila, dihisapnya bibir bawah adiknya hingga sang adik mendesah tertahan membuat Seungcheol memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jisoo, memainkan lidahnya sebelum kembali melumat bibir adiknya seolah-olah bibir itu akan menghilang jika ia berhenti menciumnya.

Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena masing-masing membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Seungcheol kemudian menempelkan keningnya di kening Jisoo dan menatap mata Jisoo dalam

"Bolehkah ?"

Jisoo mengangguk "I'm all yours"

 _I am a fire, you're gasoline,  
Come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seungcheol mencumbu tubuh yang tidak pernah bosan ia setubuhi. Kedua insan itu memadu kasih seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok bagi mereka. Ya, karena memang itulah faktanya. Hanya desahan dan erangan nikmat yang terdengar malam ini. Malam terakhir mereka memadu kasih sebelum terpisah.

 _Are you gonna stay the night ?_

Seungcheol dan Jisoo berbaring berdampingan selepas kegiatan mereka. Jisoo berbaring dengan tangan Seungcheol sebagai bantalnya dan selimut yang menutupi bagian tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Keduanya menatap langit-langit kamar Jisoo.

"Hyung?" Jisoo membuka suara.

"Hmm..?"

"Kau akan tinggal kan malam ini ?" tanya Jisoo penuh harap. Biasanya kakaknya itu akan pulang menemui Jeonghan hyung setelah aktivitas mereka. Jisoo hanya ingin memastikan. Seungcheol terdiam sesaat, sebelum menjawab

 _Are you gonna stay the night ?_

"Ya, aku akan tinggal" Jisoo tersenyum. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Seungcheol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seungcheol-ah" ujar Jisoo.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,sayang" seungcheol menutup matanya perlahan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

'Maafkan aku, hyung'

 **Beberapa jam kemudian..**

Jisoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sebelumnya ia memastikan bahwa Seungcheol sudah tidur. Ia mengambil ponselnya, kemudian berjalan kearah dapur dan menghubungi seseorang.

'Halo'

'Ya, dia ada di tempatku'

'Aku sudah melakukannya tenang saja'

'Aku yakin, ini yang terbaik hyung'

'Hmm, aku titip dia padamu ya. Jaga dia baik-baik'

'Hmm, selamat tinggal hyung. Semoga kau bahagia'

 _Are you gonna stay the night ?_

 _Doesn't mean we're bound for life_

 _Oh oh oh oh.  
Are you gonna stay the night?_

' _Ibu, dia sangat lucu dan cantik. Apa dia adikku?'_

' _Ya sayang, dia adikmu, namanya Jisoo. Ayo Jisoo'_

' _Halo, Jisoo. Aku Seungcheol. Aku kakakmu dan aku sangat mencintaimu'_

-FIN-


End file.
